The crash
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: Eddie and McKenna get in a car crash. Will Eddie survive and what will this mean for Jamie and Eddie? Read on to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: Literally laying in bed and this idea hops into my head and now I want to make it a story for you guys. Shoutout to my amazing beta BaronessHera for her help. Please read, enjoy, and review.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes before you are about to potentially die. Before the squad car impacted that definitely happened. And all I saw was Jamie. I saw him and what I was missing and what I could have with him and it scared me that I was about to die without ever being able to tell him I love him.

_Well, here goes nothing_. I thought as the car impacted.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. McKenna was badly injured. I grabbed the radio and called it in and asked for a bus right away. I followed every possible protocol I could and then sighed and waited for help to come. When the busses came and freed McKenna from the car they loaded him in and rushed him to the hospital. I knew I was relatively okay because nothing hurt. I just felt a sting on my forehead. I knew I was bleeding there.

The other paramedics pulled me out of the car and checked me over. They said my forehead was bleeding on the left side. They said they needed to stitch it quickly and then apply a thin bandage. I told them it was cool and sat real still. They insisted I go to the hospital to get x-rayed to make sure nothing was fractured or broken but I declined. I just wanted to get back to the precinct. After I talked some poor officer on the scene to drive me back, we were on our way.

When I finally got to the precinct I was really shaking and nervous. I was so scared and in a state of shock because of the accident. I walked in and looked around for Jamie. I found him at his desk standing looking at a file. I ran really fast and jumped into his arms. He caught me and dropped his file. The papers flew all around us in a big mess. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder. People were staring but I didn't care. He held me tight and then he asked me

"Hey, Eddie. What happened?".

I was so scared I was shaking like a leaf. He could feel it and he rubbed my back with one hand for a minute to calm me down.

I finally calmed down to the point where I could reply. I could feel my bun falling out and it was bothering me. I reached behind my head with one hand and grabbed the elastic out of my hair and threw it on his desk. He watched me with mild amusement. I then said "Well maybe we should sit down for this Jamie."

"Yeah, maybe eh." He replied.

He saw a tall stool in the corner and walked them over and sat them down. I took a few deep breaths to relax myself before starting.

"Well, where do I start," I said.

"See McKenna and me... We were in a car crash, Jamie. He was hurt badly and they rushed him to the hospital. I made it out better than him though. I only have this cut on my forehead."

At that point I pulled away from the crook of his neck and looked at him. His eyes immediately went to the cut on the left side of my forehead. Without even thinking about where we were he leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss on it. I closed my eyes and blushed slightly. When he pulled back I opened my eyes again.

"My whole life flashed before my eyes in that few seconds before we impacted. And all I could see was you."

He looked confused and I could tell so I elaborated.

"See I realized if I died I would never get the chance to tell you this one really important thing. And that is that I love you Jamie Reagan. I think I always have but never wanted to admit it because I was too scared of losing our friendship." I said.

He smiled suddenly and looked as if he had won the lottery.

"I have wanted to tell you something really important too. For the longest time I have had feelings for you and I have to tell you that I love you." he said.

I smiled then too because I must have been dreaming. There was no way someone like me ever got the guy. But it was real and he loved me back. And here we were on this impossibly tall stool huddled in some corner of the room near his desk and people were staring, pointing, and muttering and we didn't care a bit. He ran his fingers through my long hair and smiled at me. He was so happy.

"I am so glad you are okay and you are alive, Eddie. I don't know how I would go on living without you. You are amazing you know that." he said.

"Hey, amazing is part of the job description. And it is also my middle name you know. Officer Edit Amazing Janko at your service." I said, trying hard not to laugh.

He burst out laughing and then I lost it. We laughed hysterically and drew even more unwanted attention to ourselves.

We stopped laughing after a few minutes and we grew quiet and serious. He looked at me and had this strange look on his face. Kind of like he wasn't sure if he should do something or not. I wasn't sure what he was thinking so I said "Jamie...".

He stopped his inner battle when he heard me say his name in a whispered voice. He saw my confused face and wanted to fix it right away. He smiled at me to let me know it was okay. He then leaned forward and kissed me. When I realized he was kissing me I reciprocated the kiss with as much enthusiasm as he had.

When we finally broke apart the attention we drew was now cheering for us. Some other people were handing others money. I guess people saw this happening at some point before us. He leaned back against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Just then Sarge heard a bunch of cheering and came to investigate. When he saw his two officers in the corner in the position they were in he was fuming.

"Reagan! What is the meaning of this?" Sarge demanded.

Jamie waved innocently with one hand and tried to look as innocent as possible. It wasn't working though. Sarge came over to them.

"Hey sarge! Uh about this. It just sort of happened after Janko here had a bad car accident with McKenna." He said.

"Yeah, I heard about that. They said he was going to make it and is in recovery. But what about this here? Partners can't fraternize." Sarge replied.

"I know we can't. That is why we both resign as partners. We are both requesting new partners." He said.

"Okay then. I will arrange everything. After officer McKenna recovers you will ride with him Janko. And as for you Reagan, your new partner is officer Walsh." Sarge replied then walked away before getting a response.

We both sat in shock for a minute before either of them spoke. While Sarge didn't approve of our actions he had made it so we could date. We were both happy for that.

"Well, I see our new partner choices are in place. And Sarge couldn't have picked better." He said.

"I know right. I have been working well with McKenna lately and Kara is an incredible cop. She will be lucky to have you as a partner permanently." I said with a hint of sadness.

I realized now that we were pursuing a relationship it was the end of us as partners. There would be no more twelve-David either. That was to be retired. We both smiled at each other and leaned in for another kiss. We both knew that accident brought us something we had always needed. Each other forever.

The End.

A/N: Well this was hard to write because making Eddie be hurt is hard for me. I hope you guys like it. See you soon.


End file.
